Everytime
by Kiera Matthews
Summary: Completed Chapter 15 Up Second Part to 'Sometimes'
1. Anyone

A/N: So, here is the second part to Sometimes. I hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think. It's probably pretty obvious what's going to ahppen, but hey, orgininality was never my strong point! Enjoy- Kiera  
  
Chapter One: Anyone  
  
People said it was just one of those things and it could of happened to anyone. But it wasn't anyone that it happened to, it was her, Alexandra Orton on the last day of her honeymoon. Everyday she'd been in France, Alex had gotten up early and left Randy asleep while was walked by herself. She needed sometime to think, time alone where she wouldn't ahve to worry that Randy would guess John occupied her thoughts. She couldn't help remembering sitting in his garden after the wedding, his arms around her not wanting to leave. Torrie had turned up all too soon, pulling her away, warning that Randy was getting suspicious and that she ahd to leave. There was no goodbye. That night, as she sat on the bed in the hotel room, waiting for Randy to come out of the bathroom, Alex wondered if it was possible that you could let 'the one' go. Her inner voice had started up at that point, reminding her of all the reasons she hadn't gone back with him, trust, her duty to Randy.  
  
"But still," she'd reminded herself. "I'm not angry with him anymore."  
  
It didn't matter. She couldn't trust him and had she suddenly forgotten about her husband who'd be out in two minutes, ready to celebrate getting married? Of course she hadn't. Randy was constantly there, always grabbing her hand as if to prove to him, her and everyone else that they where married and that was an unbreakable bond. That night, John had asked Alex what would they do, would they still see each other? She hadn't known. She refused to be his mistress, to cheat on Randy. Alex stopped at a small stall and began shifting through leather braclets in front of her, wondering if she should get Torrie one, when she felt her wedding ring slid off her finger. Alex turned and saw it roll into the empty road before stopping. She sighed and followed it. She must of told Randy her ring size a hundred times and he still got it wrong. Alex bent down and slid it back on her finger, it felt odd still, almost unwelcome. There was a loud noise from the side of her, a horrible blur and she saw the fender of a car speeding towards her. Alex didn't move, she didn't have time to stand up straight. The car made impact with her side and her head, she flew backwards through the air before landing a few feet away. Her shopping bangs scattered, causing a point of impact circle and her wedding ring was gone, but no-one noticed. Four hours later her husband found out after a phone call from the police and when he arrived at the hospital she was still in theater. Even if they'd been speaking perfect english, Randy wouldn't have understood what they'd been telling him, his mind was a blur.  
  
"She could die." was all he could think. "She could die."  
  
Doctors patted him on the back and gave a sympathetic look.  
  
"It could ov 'appened to anyone. Your vife vos very unlucky." They told him.  
  
But it hadn't been anyone. It was Alex. his wife. It happened to her. 


	2. The Call

Chapter Two: The Call  
  
John wasn't sure which he preferred. Torrie muttering some sort of vodoo curse under her breath whenever she walked past, or the way she'd give him sympathetic looks that branded him as a failure for not being able to convince Alex to stay with him. He'd thought about her non-stop since she'd left him that night to go back to Randy, wondering what she was doing, if she was thinking of him, or what would happen when she got home. People still came up to him and asked why he hadn't been there, when they already had their own theories fully formed. Yesterday Kurt had shown him pictures he'd taken at the wedding. Alex and Randy at the alter, Alex and Torrie, Alex and Randy's first dance. John had made an excuse not to see the rest. The locker room door opened and Eddie walked in, he scanned the room and when he saw John, motioned for him to go outside. Frowning, he went and there was Torrie, looking at him the same way she had for two weeks.  
  
"Look, Torrie. If you're about to start a lecture about me going off to win her back, don't. We've talked about this and.....what?"  
  
Torrie was crying. "John, she's been in an accident."

* * *

For the second time in two days, Randy was pushed aside into a waiting area while a heard of doctors took Alex away from him. Getting her transfered from Paris back home had taken lots of phone calls and even more money. He didn't care, as long as she was home that was all that mattered. He couldn't sit down even though he was exhausted, not until he was back by her side. The doctor at the French hospital had taken a long time to explain everything. Something about her face and head. It hadn't prepared him for when he saw her. Her face was swollen and bruised, she'd broken bones that would need reconstructive surgey to fix. She was in a coma,that he'd expected. Cynthia, he'd forgotten all about her. She'd be there soon and Randy would have to explain it all over again, then show her the state her daughter was in. If only he'd gone with her, but he hadn't thought there was anything wrong with Alex exploring Paris by herself. Now look what had happened. She could still die. The French doctors hadn't been able to establish if there was brain damage, they'd just sewed her up and moved her on. Didn't they understand that it was his wife lying there? Or did they simply not care about the stupid American women who'd gotten herself hit by a car? Randy sat down, if he didn't his legs where going to give way. He leaned his head back on the seat and looked up at the bright florescent light above him. He'd have to call his parents and tell them they where home. Randy hadn't even reailsed his eyes where closing until the waiting room door opened and a nurse came in.  
  
"Mr. Orton." she said meekly, almost as if she was scared to speak at a normal volume incase it upset him. "You can see your wife now."  
  
He got up and followed her out the room, down the hall and into a room in intensive care where he was left alone. Randy couldn't bare to look at her smashed face. He stared past her. If she died, what would he do?

* * *

What would he do if she died? This he hadn't been prepared for. Alex was suppose to come home, safe and sound. John was suppose to see her and find out what was going on between them. She wasn't suppose to get hit by a car and ended up in hospital. Randy had called Cynthia and Cynthia had called Torrie, only giving her the basic details. She'd been out alone and the driver was in hospital for shock. There hadn't been any news of exactly how bad Alex was, but John could guess. It was late, and even though he had returned to the hotel room hours ago, all he'd done is lie in the dark. Horrible images of what she might look like filtered through his mind. She could be paralysed, scarred, she could die. That was the main thought, the one John couldn't shake no matter how many times he told himself that medical sciene could do so many things these days If they could cure people of cancer they could save Alex Orton's life. They had to. Not having her was one thing. Having to live without her was something else. He had to see her, just incase.


	3. Sleeping with The Light On

Chapter 3: Sleeping With The Lights On  
  
The receptionist popped her gum in her mouth, tapped at the keyboard then looked at John with a raised eyebrow and a smug smile.  
  
"There's no Alex Houghton in the hospital. you've made a mistake.  
  
"Not Alex Houghton. Alex Orton. Or try Alexandra Orton."  
  
The recpetionist sighed and went back to her keyboard, after a few minutes she looked back up at him, still smiling.  
  
"What's your relationship to her?"  
  
"Friend."  
  
"Not good enough. You need to be a family member."  
  
John groaned deep in his throat. She'd been messing him around for ten minutes."Look, all I want to do is see her and I've been waiting long enough. so just tell me where she is and...."  
  
"Hey!" came a call from behind them. "You're John Cena. I saw you on TV last week! You rule!"  
  
The comment had come from a teenage boy with his arm in a cast who gave him the thumbs up and then launched into a conversation of how John ruled to his friend. The receptionist's smirk had been replaced with curiosity.  
  
"You're on TV? So, you're like, famous?"

* * *

Minutes later John stepped off the elevator and onto the ICU ward. The first part was private rooms, all with their blinds closed tight. Alex's was the last room on the right, just before the actual ward started. John stood in the door way and looked in. She lay on the bed, with a bandaged face that left just enough room for tubes to disappear under the wrappings. Sitting on a chair close to the bed, with his head in his hands was Randy. Even if Torrie hadn't told him, he could of guessed by his crumpled shirt and jeans that he hadn't left her side. John knocked on the door to draw his attention and Randy's head snapped up. His tired look was replaced with annoyance.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he hissed.  
  
"I came to see her."  
  
John only got to take a couple of steps into the room before Randy jumped up and pushed him back out into the hallway.  
  
"I don't want you to see her."  
  
"What are you, her mother?"  
  
"Her husband."  
  
"Look, do you really think this is the time or the place for petty arguements. I just want to see if she's alright."  
  
John's harmless comment seemed to trigger something off in the exhausted Randy. He pushed John up against the windows of the room opposite.  
  
"Dose she look alright to you?" He demanded before grabbing him by the collar, dragging him back into the room and standing him next to her bed."Take a long look at her and tell me if she looks alright? Her face is smashed in, her ribs are broken, she's in a coma and lucky to be alive. What do you think?"  
  
He couldn't bear to look at her. He pushed Randy off him and turned to face him, anger slowly building.  
  
"And where were you?" he asked. "When this was going on?"  
  
Guilt flashed up in Randy's eyes, but he choose to ignore John and change tactics. "You know what you're problem is? You're bitter and jealous. You hate the fact that you screwed up and Alex saw what a jerk you where, so she married a real man."  
  
That was when the fight broke out. John dived at Randy, knocking him out the room and hitting him in the face. Randy hit him back, right in the eye which caused him to fall backwards and gave him the advanatge. Neither where sure how long it went on for, all they cared about was their own anger. Their anger at each other and at themselves, for not being able to help Alex. Suddenly they where being seperated by hospital security. John was being pulled towards the elevator, away from Alex, glaring at Randy and his bloody lip, being told not to come back.

* * *

The hospital security room was small. one wall was packed with small black and white monitors, all with a lable underneath stating there loaction. 'ICU 1' showed the hallway where the fight had broken out, although now you would never have guessed it. The door opened and a man in his late twenties came in, asking the two security guards watching John to leave. The name tag around his neck idenitified him as Doctor P. James, ICU. He sat on the hardback orange chair opposite him.  
  
"I heard the fight, but then again I suppose the whole hospital did." He said with a laugh before extending his hand. "Doctor Paul James. I'm Alex's doctor."  
  
John shook his hand. "Why are you here? In about two minutes I'll be barred forver."  
  
"I know. That's why I'm here. I don't think it's fair you should be left in the dark about your friends condition, even if her husband objects."  
  
He wanted to correct the Doctor. To tell him that calling Alex his friend was a understatment and referring to Randy was her husband was an over- estimate. But he said nothing.  
  
"Alex needs reconstructive surgery to repair the damage to her face, but it will leave her with mininal scarring. After surgery will have to run some CAT scans to assess if she suffered any barin damage."  
  
"What about the coma?" John asked.  
  
The Doctor shrugged. "Who can say? She may wake up tomorrow, but on the reverse side, she may not wake up at all."  
  
John knew he'd been thinking the same thing ever since he found out, but hearing someone say it made him feel like he'd been hit with a sledgehammer.  
  
"And the brain damage? How serious could it be?"  
  
"It varies. Worst case scenario is she could be brain dead, which would leave her husband with the option of wheter or not to turn off her life support. She may be pefrectly fine."  
  
"Which is more likely?"  
  
"There's no way to tell."  
  
Half an hour later John was driving home, offically barred from the hospital and vowing that no matter how bad it was he wasn't going to let Alex die.


	4. Wake Me Up Inside

Chapter Four: Wake Me Up Inside  
  
Two weeks later, and thirteen days after her surgery, the doctors took Alex's bandages off. Randy held his breath all the way through and thanked god it wasn't so bad. The left side of her face, from chin to her hairline was still badly bruised interuptted by a line of stiches running along from her nose to under her eye. On the other side they ran from the corner of her lip down to her chin, it looked horrible, but it could of been so much worse. Doctor James had explained in a few weeks, once the brusing had faded and the stiches come out, you wouldn't be able to tell anything had ever happend. When she woke up from her three week coma, the roles had reversed and it was Randy who was asleep. The first thing she noticed was her face ached and her ribs her so much she thought she was going to throw up. No, wait, she actually was going to throw up. She sat up quickly, but felt a pull in her nose and lay back down. She felt her face, and the tube running down her nose made her feel worse Then she felt the bumpy stiches and the puffy side of her face. What the hell had happened? She rolled over on her side and saw him, his head hanging backwards over the seat. Before she could say or do anything she threw up. It left a bitter acidy taste in the back of her throat and she threw up again.  
  
"Oh my god. You're awake. Oh, here."  
  
Randy pushed a cardboard bowl under her,but she stopped. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and looked up at him through watery eyes.  
  
"I feel horrible." she said.  
  
"I know. But you're awake." He kissed the top of her head. "I'll be back."  
  
He left and Alex pushed the stained sheets off her. It was horrible. Her ribs hurt all the more now and she wrapped a protective arm around herself. Randy came back, with two doctors, one of whom was doctor James. He sat next to her and smiled.  
  
"Well this is a nice surprise. How are you feeling?"  
  
"Like crap."  
  
"I'm not surprised. Let me take your blood pressure, hold your arm out Alex."  
  
She did nothing.  
  
"Alex?"  
  
Doctor James followed her gaze to Randy and frowned.  
  
"Alex?" he said, knocking her arm.  
  
"Oh! Me!"  
  
"Do you remember what happened? The accident?"  
  
She shook her head. "But an accident would explain why I'm here."  
  
"Can you tell me your name?"  
  
"Alex?" she said tenitivly.  
  
"And whose that?" Doctor James asked, pointing at Randy.  
  
She shrugged.  
  
"The year?"  
  
Another shrug.  
  
"Do you remember anything?"  
  
"That my name's Alex."  
  
And then it became obvious to everyone in that room. To the Doctors and to Randy. Alex may have woken up, but that was the only good news. 


	5. Not That You Knew Me

A/N: Thank you to everyone he reviewed. I'm glad you're enjoying it and I know the amneisa was predictable, but hopefully I'll deal with it differently, plus my brain short fused and I wasn't sure what else could be wrong with her! Expect lots more updates now there's no college....and I have no job. Enjoy!-Kiera  
  
Chapter Five: Not That You Knew Me  
  
John recieved a phone call from Randy that night, consisting simply of one sentance which he uttered in a low voice.  
  
"She's awake. Come see her tomorrow."  
  
He breathed a huge sigh of relief. Thank god. She was awake and as long as she was awake that was all that mattered. Everything was going to be alright. He didn't sleep that night, but hadn't since her accident, so getting out of bed at 5 am was becoming a habit for him. John was at the hospital early, his relief being replaced with another fear. Randy hadn't sounded thrilled, so that meant something was wrong and not knowing what it was made him feeling queasy. All his earlier thoughts of her being paralysed and what Doctor James had told him filled his head. Randy was waiting, outside Alex's room looking the same as he had three weeks before. John tried to look through the blinds into the room, but they where shut.  
  
"I thought you didn't want me anywhere near her? I thought I was barred."  
  
"The doctors think you should see her." Randy replied.  
  
His heart sank and settled somewhere by his knees. She may be awake but it sounded bad. They obviously wanted him to see her for a reason. God. Randy moved away from the door and John's hand hoovered over the handle.  
  
"What is it?" John asked him. "Why do they want me to see her? What's wrong?"  
  
"She's lost her memory." Randy replied and he struggled to get the words out. "She doesn't remember the accident, who she is, who I am. Nothing. The doctors want as many people as possible to visit her. To help her."  
  
He hadn't even thought of that. The possibilty of Alex losing her memory, her idenity, had never crossed John's mind, and because it hadn't, it hit him hard. It took his breath away. He was going to be a nobody to her, and to him, she wouldn't be the women he'd loved. John looked at Randy who seemed to be struggling to keep himself in check and it was the first time John felt sorry for him. Not even when he was trying to steal Alex away on their wedding day did John feeling any sympathy for what Randy could potentially feel. But now he did, because they where both going through it. John understood that it was probably worse for Randy because he thought he'd won. Alex had been his, game over. Not now.  
  
"How is she taking it?" John asked.  
  
"Fine, because she doesn't understand what she's lost." He couldn't contain the quiver in his voice. "I didn't wnat to ask you for your help. But if it helps her in anyway, then I'll do it."  
  
John didn't say anything else. He opened the door and went in. Alex was sitting up in bed. Just seeing her awake made him feel better, but seconds later the worst part came. Her face remained blank. There was nothing in her eyes, not even the briefest glimpse of recognisation. Even when she'd hate him there'd always been something in her eyes, and seeing nothing was horrible. He forced a smile and sat next to her.  
  
"Let me guess. You're not a doctor and I already have a husband, so, cousin?"  
  
John would of laughed. Except Alex was being deadly serious and it wasn't funny.  
  
"Friends."  
  
"Just friends?"  
  
God, what a question. A million replies burst through his brain, but he pushed them all back.  
  
"Yeah. Just friends. I'm John."  
  
"I'm Alexandra."  
  
A sudden sweeping wave of sadness hit him. She was introducing herself to him all over again. John could hardly bear it. He wanted to grab hold of her and hug her. He didn't. His eyes wandered over her face. Bruised and swollen, but he could still see the old, untouched Alex. Breaking through in places.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"Like I'm being held together by glue. All everyone keeps telling me is how lucky I am. But I don't count losing my memory as lucky."  
  
"At least you're alive. That's what really counts."  
  
She nodded and then looked down at her hands. "They said I can go home in a week. With Randy."  
  
It was then John reailsed that she really had been lucky. The Doctor's had been preparing them for the worst and she was awake, sitting up, talking and going home in a week.  
  
"I bet there's loads of things you want to know."  
  
"Randy filled me in. My name's Alexandra Orton, I've been married six weeks. I'm a wrestler. I don't have any brothers or sisters and my birthday is in August."  
  
She sounded like she was reading from a script. A script from someone else's life.  
  
"Yeah, but there's other things."  
  
"Like?' she prompted, looking him in the eye.  
  
"Like. Your favorite TV shows are Happy Days and Queer eye for the straight guy." She wrinkled her nose.  
  
"Your favorite book is Little women, but you cry everytime you read it, and you always cry when you watch Titanic."  
  
"I sound like a whimp, Happy Day's sounds crap, What the hell is Little Women and Titanic sounds like a spaceship. Am I into science fiction?"  
  
He smiled, he couldn't help it, but it quickly faded. He couldn't do this. He couldn't sit there and give Alex her own life story. Not while she looked at him like the stranger he was to her. He had to leave, right now. John got out of his chair quickly.  
  
"I have to go, but I'll come in to see you again before you go home."  
  
He almost ran to the door. Randy was standing right on the other side, he looked as him as if expecting a mircle to have occured.  
  
"Bye John." Alex called from behind him, and it broke his heart. 


	6. Call My Name

Chapter Six: Call My Name  
  
Despite everything, all the feelings that told John he couldn't go back and see Alex like that, he did anyway. The same day he got back from being on the road he went to see her. Randy was sitting next to the bed, still looking tired, he was talking to Alex and she was nodding along. Randy saw him first.  
  
"Hi." He greeted, but it wasn't friendly. He got up from his chair. "I'll go get something to eat."  
  
John didn't enter the room until he'd left. He noticed the brusing on her face was fading.  
  
"Hi John. Don't ask me what's wrong with him. Everytime someone comes to visit he leaves the room."  
  
"It must be hard for him." He explained, taking Randy's seat. "Anyway, how are you feeling?"  
  
"Better. Except for the amount of doctors coming in and showing me flashcards with things on and asking pointless questions."  
  
She began picking at a piece of microtape on her hand that was covering a tube. "I hate it in here."  
  
"Everyone hates hospitals."  
  
"People who come to see me sit there and look at me all sad. Most of them cry."  
  
"I'm not surprised. You have a lot of friends. They don't like seeing you like this."  
  
Alex sighed and leaned back against the pillows. "I feel sorry for Randy the most. He's here all the time and he tries to treat me like I'm the same person, but I think he hates me."  
  
John's sympathy for both Alex and Randy grew at that point. He took hold of her hand and immediatly noticed that her wedding ring was missing.  
  
"He doesn't hate you, he loves you. It's just difficult for him."  
  
"It's not difficult for you."  
  
Of course it was. Everytime he looked at her, his heart gave a twinge. He wished he could turn back time and save her. It was only going to get worse for her. Soon she'd have to go home and everyone's hopes that leaving the hospital would help her, would be firmly planted on her shoulders. Part of him hoped that too. that onces he was back amoungst her old things that everything would fall into place and it would be alright. He didn't want to tell her that.  
  
"We're friends and no matter what happens, we'll always be friends. Even if we have to start all over again." Alex smiled and with the stiches running from her lip, it gave her a joker- esque apperance. "We'll, you're high up on my list of people I'm beginning to like. Mostly because you don't start every senatnce with 'Do you remember when....''  
  
"What would be the point in that?" John asked. "I have to go. I'll see you when you get home."  
  
He stood up, but Alex garbbed hold of her wrist. "Wait. Can you write your phone number down. Just incase I freak out or something when I get home. I like talking to you."  
  
His first answer was no. No, because Randy wouldn't like the thought of them becoming friends. No because they weren't friends. John still loved her, but he didn't want to tell her that and he wasn't sure if he could keep it to himself. But she needed someone, and that someone just so happened to be him. Randy was, as always, stationed outside the door, waiting for John.  
  
"Don't think just because I need your help means I won't be watching you two. She's still my wife and as soon as she remembers she'll remember I love her and that you two are over."  
  
"Do you think I don't know that?" John asked."  
  
"'I think part of you doesn't. I think part of you thinks this is some sort of second chance for you. To get close to her."  
  
John shook his head. "That's twisted Randy. All I'm thinking about his helping Alex get better. There isn't anything in it for me."

* * *

Randy didn't like Alex sleeping. He couldn't contain the fear that for some unexplainable reason, she'd fall back into a com and that would be it. Talking to her was strange, like talking to her clone or something.  
  
_It could be worse, she could be dead._  
  
But in a way, in a horrible way she was dead, and he felt bad for thinking that, but it was true. He still had every hope that she'd get her memory back, but kept telling himself it wasn't such a big deal if she didn't. Randy was still the same person Alex had fallen in love with, it could happen again. On the other side, John was different, at least to Alex. His infidelity was forgotten, and thus forgiven. He was the person she'd originally fallen for, not the jerk who'd broke her heart. What if.....? No, he didn't want to think about that. Looking at her, asleep or her side, her bruises quickly fading, but her fresh scars red, he couldn't help it. What if Alex fell back in love with John?


	7. Home Is Where

Chapter Seven: Home Is Where.....  
  
"What was I like?"  
  
Alex asked Torrie the question when she'd been home for four days and Torrie had visited her with a stack of make-up, determained to cover up her scars.  
  
"What do you mean?" Torrie replied with a frown, mixing two colours on the back of her hand.  
  
"Was I bitch? Really girly? Did I talk all the time? What?"  
  
She seemed to give it alot of thought and was already applying the second coat of foundation to her face when she eventually came up with her answer.  
  
"You.....well, you had morals and you stuck by them no matter what. You believed in doing the right thing."  
  
"It makes me sound stuck up." Alex said with a little smile that Torrie reprimanded her for.  
  
"You weren't. You where confused."  
  
"Confused ? About what?"  
  
Torrie stopped with the make-up and looked at her almost as though she had mentioned being confused. Then she shook her head.  
  
"Nothing. Forget it."  
  
Alex garbbed Torrie's hand, ready with flesh coloured powder. "It's big isn't it? The thing you aren't tell me."   
  
"Why would I keep anything from you?"  
  
In the back of her head, alarm bells where ringing, but what did she know? Torrie was probably telling her the truth.  
  
_Probably  
_  
Woah, what was that? Hearing voices wasn't a good sign.  
  
_Please Alex. I'm your inner voice. I say all the things you don't have the guts to._  
  
Right, so, what's Torrie hiding from me?  
  
_Please! I am you for christ's sake! You think I know?  
_  
It was worth a try. Alex let her eyes wandered around the kitchen and got the same shiver as everytime she stepped into the bedroom or the living room. A cold feeling that made her feel like she didn't really want to be there. Telling herself it was nerves hadn't helped. Nor had sitting on the bed for half an hour on her first night, looking over everything in the room and telling herself that this was her home. She felt disconnected. Alex honestly hadn't expected to feel like that, part of her agreed with everyone else, she though going home would help and she would at least get a sense of warmth or deja vu. Getting nothing had scared her, more so then waking up and not knowing who the hell she was. She didn't like this place. Not home. Home definatly wasn't where her heart was, she didn't know where her heart was.

* * *

John was cleaning. He hated it, despised it, but none the less he found himself cleaning once he got back off the road. Dragging things out from under the bed, cleaning out cupboards and putting things he longer used in boxes.He'd almost finished when he found a photograph album in the darkest corner of the bedroom closet. It opened it up and there was Alex. Backstage pictures, a few fans had sent her, a few of the two of them at Cynthia's wedding. Her life in pictures. John's first thought was to send it to Alex, but Randy wouldn't appriciate it and it wouldn't really help Alex. Maybe he should keep it, after all he didn't have any part of Alex that was just his anymore. It was then all the 'what-ifs-' appeared. What if he'd just made Alex stay that night, she would never have gone back to the wedding, never gone to Paris and never had the accident. Or what if he had just ahppened to call her as she was about to step into the street, she would of stalled to get the phone and then.....God, what did it even matter? The fact was Alex had gone to Paris, she had stepped into the road and she had been hit by the car. So what if the doctors said she might get her memory back? John had a horrible sinking feeling she never would and then, he was left with two options. Leave it, or make her fall for him all over again.


	8. I Guess I Need You Baby

Chapter Eight: I Guess I Need You Baby  
  
Randy let John in, muttering that Alex was in the garden. She was sitting under a garden umbrella, reading a book and swining backwards on the back legs. She only looked up when she reailsed someone was sitting next to her. The first thing he noticed was that her scars where gone.  
  
"What happened to your face?"  
  
"The wonders of make-up. Look."  
  
She leaned closer and he could see the bumpy, slightly lighter marks on her face. "Wow. That's great."  
  
She nodded and folded over the corner of her page.  
  
"So, tell me about your week. It had to be better then mine."  
  
"Erm....I won the number one contenders match."  
  
"Yes!" She said brightly. "I saw that! It was really weird, it was like, hey I use to do that! What else?"  
  
"Nothing. What about you?''  
  
What John really meant was, what happened at the hospital, and they both knew it, so Alex stalled. "I went out for chinease food."  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"Cynthia visited."  
  
"And?"  
  
Alex laughed. "The hospital said that there was no change and as long as I'm settling in alright then there are no problems."  
  
The disappointment that crossed his face was only there for a few seconds, but she saw it and bent her head, feeling bad that she was disappointing everyone so much. Then she felt angry and wanted to scream that it wasn't her fault. But it passed as quickly as John's disappointed look.  
  
"Tell me about your girlfriend." Alex said, returning the chair to all fours and crossing her legs. "Because I know you must have one."  
  
He thought he was going to throw up, for a horrible moment John thought he was going to throw up and a million excuse filled his head. Just tell the truth popped up, so he did.  
  
"Not anymore. I did, a while ago, but we broke up."  
  
"Do you still see her?"  
  
"All the time."  
  
"Are you still friends?"  
  
"We pretend to be, but we still love each other."  
  
Alex looked at him like he was crazy, and he noticed that when she scratched her nose, her finger followed the scar.  
  
"Then why aren't you together?"  
  
"She has someone else and he loves her alot."  
  
She nodded and then moved her chair right up to the table so it was almost digging into her. "You know what you need to do? Tell her that you want her back, that you need her back and that even though you understand that she's with someone else, you love her, and she loves you. Love is all you need."  
  
He thought about this for a second and almost laughed. He had spent months trying to convince her to come back to him, and there she was, telling him exactly how to do it. She was looking at him, waiting for his reaction.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"I'll try that." He told her. "By the way, that's a beatle's song."  
  
"What? The whole thing?"  
  
He laughed and shook his head. "No, just the end. Love is all you need."  
  
"That's because it's true." She said. "You know since I lost my memory, I think I've gotten smarter."  
  
"How would you know?"  
  
She shrugged and streched her arms above her head. "Just a feeling."  
  
"What would you do?" If it was you."  
  
"Go with whoever I loved I suppose."  
  
She was right, she really had gotten smarter. He quickly tried to remember everything she'd said but two things stuck in his mind. She wanted to know that he needed her, and love was all you need. Cliche, but true. 


	9. You Might As Well Forget It

A/N: Thank you so much to all you fabulous people who keep reviewing! Be amazed! Two updates in one day! Enjoy-Kiera  
  
Chapter Nine: You Might As Well Forget It......  
  
After John left, Randy avoided Alex like the plague, leaving her to her own devices which involved dividing her time between reading outside and watching E! Hollywood True Story. At seven p.m, long after Alex had a shower, dried her hair and made the mistake of using wax strips she found in the bedroom, Randy came down and turned off the television.  
  
"Now I'll never know if Bo Dereck's parents ever accepted her older lover." she said sarcastically.  
  
Randy sat on the chair furthest away from her, which was unusal behaviour for him, well it was for the days she'd been home.  
  
"Something the matter?"  
  
"Alex, you need to see this. I know I shouldn't pressure you, but I thought it might help."  
  
He gave her a white photograph album and she flipped it open. Their wedding pictures. Herself in a dress standing outside a church with Cynthia and Torrie, then by herself. Then she was there with Randy, then a whole group of people. Then came the reception pictures.  
  
"You planned the whole thing by yourself. You wouldn't even let Cynthia help. Anything familar?"  
  
"No. Not really. I like the colours though."  
  
He was sitting next to her now, his arm around her waist and it made her feel uncomftorble.  
  
"Nothing. Not the chairs."  
  
"No."  
  
"The place settings."  
  
"No."  
  
"The table cloths."  
  
"No."  
  
Randy knocked the album out of her hands and Alex jumped up off the couch, quicker then she thought she could move. He had his head in his hands.  
  
"Sorry. I didn't mean too, it's just frustrating. I thought you might of remembered something."  
  
The anger she'd felt with John came back, but it didn't go away and she began breathing heavily. The little voice that had spoken to herw hen Torrie had visited was telling her to stay calm, but it was fading quickly.  
  
"Frustrating for you?" She demanded, her voice trembling with emotion. "Frustrating for you? What about me? I have no life! I might as well be dead and all you care about is getting your precious little wife back."  
  
"No. Alex. I love....."  
  
He'd stood up and was holding her hand, but she pulled back quickly.  
  
"You don't love me, you love her!"  
  
She pointed to herself in one of the pictures on the floor.  
  
"And i am not her! I'm not your wife Randy. I'm someone else."  
  
"You're not. You're Alex Orton and you may not remember it, but you are still the person I married."  
  
"I'm not. I am someone else, even I don't know who I am, so how can you?"  
  
"Because that's my job."  
  
Alex gave a scream in frustration and then scrubbed at the make-up on her face with the sleeve on her jacket.  
  
"See these? These marks? They prove I am most definatly not Alex Orton, and if you loved me as your wife so much where the hell where you when I was getting mowed down."  
  
He looked as if he was going to cry and she knew he'd been thinking the same thing, she didn't care, she couldn't.  
  
"Why don't you go upstairs and worry about what you've lost and leave me to worry about what I've lost, and just so you know, that's EVERYTHING!"  
  
She left the house. 


	10. And Walk Away

Chapter Ten: ......And Walk Away  
  
At first, John wasn't sure he was really seeing Alex, but she gave a loud scream of frustration and pushed past him.  
  
"I am not going back there! Not to be treated like.....like......argh!"  
  
She dropped onto the couch and folded her arms, crossed her legs and gave another scream deep in her throat.  
  
"What's happened?" John asked, noticing that some of the make-up on her scars had been rubbed away.  
  
"Him. Him and his pefect wife and their perfect wedding."  
  
"Alex, that was your wedding."  
  
"No, no, no!" She shouted sitting foreward and throwing her arms up. "I don't remember being his wife therefore I'm not. I'm not Alex Orton. I wish everyone would stop pushing this life on me!"  
  
"They're just anxious."  
  
"I'm not going to get my memory back because they say so."  
  
She looked furious, her cheeks where all flushed and the muscles in her jaw had tightened. She was glaring at the wall, looking like she would like nothing more for it to burst into flames.  
  
"I am not the same person."  
  
"Yes you are." John reassured her. "If you have....a book and you take out a few pages, it's still a book, just different."  
  
Alex laughed. "Are you saying I've lost the plot?"  
  
"I'm saying......" John paused for a second. "Randy loves you for who you are, not what you remember."  
  
"But I don't love him and i can't stay with him. it's not fair."  
  
"What about Randy? It's helping him having you there."  
  
"I don't care!" She shouted again. "I don't want to be with him! It's like and instant life. Just add water or something. I want to decide things on my own, like who to marry."  
  
John took hold of her hand and noticed how cold it was. "Alex, you decided to marry Randy."  
  
She lowered her head and put her free hand over his, giving it a slightly squeeze.  
  
"Can I tell you something?"  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
"I can't really explain it, but something tells me that, Randy and I aren't ment to be together."  
  
"That's probably......"  
  
"It's a gut instinct." Alex interupted. "Something deep down doesn't feel right. I've got the feeling I should be with someone else."  
  
She was looking right at him and his head was screaming at him. Tell her! Tell her everything! You have to tell her now! She lost her memory and she still wants to be with you! Take the chance now! Tell her about the wedding night. Don't waste this oppotunity!  
  
"Alex, you're angry. You love Randy. Not someone else. You can stay here tonight but tomorrow you have to go home."  
  
WHAT?!  
  
"I don't want to go back there." She said, her angry look now gone. "I don't want to go back and pretend to be something I'm not."  
  
"You are his wife Alex."  
  
"But I'm not in love with him."  
  
No you're not! What are you doing? John's head screamed at him.  
  
Alex threw her arms around him and he gave in.  
  
"You can stay, but you have to tell Randy."  
  
Alex was still angry when she called Randy and she tried to keep the conversation short.  
  
"Alex! Where are you? I've called everyone!"  
  
"If you'd called everyone you would of found me wouldn't you?"  
  
"Alex, please come home. I'm sorry."  
  
"I'm staying with John for awhile, it would be best for both of us."  
  
"Why John?" Randy's tone instantly became snappy and suspicious. Alex rolled her eyes.  
  
"Because he's the only person who doesn't treat me like a china doll. I'll be back soon for some of my stuff."  
  
Alex hung up and took a deep breath. Did this count as her just leaving her husband? She took a long look around the bedroom where John told her she could use the phone. She liked it. It didn't have a cold and sterile look about it. She could get use to staying here. 


	11. Just Not Today

Chapter 11: Just Not Today

The next morning, Alex spent a long time in the bath. Every now and then John would walk past to check on her and hear the splash of water and her singing the theme tune to Happy Days. She came out only when the water was stone cold and the skin on her fingers had wrinkled. She dressed in the clothes from the night before and skipped downstairs. John was in the garden, sitting on the back step.   
  
"Hey." Alex greeted sitting next to him. "Nice garden. What are you doing out here?"   
  
"Thinking. Randy called before, he wants you to phone back as so  
on as possible."   
  
"I don't want to talk to him."   
  
"You do know why he's doing all this don't you?"   
  
"Because he's try to help blah blah. He's only worried about himself and we both know it. Wouldn't it seem terrible if his poor wife never got her memory back. How heartbreaking."   
  
"He's doing it because he loves you."   
  
"Like that means anything to me. Do you even see a wedding ring?"   
  
She held her hand up, but he had known from the first time he'd seen her that there was no ring.   
  
"That doesn't mean anything."   
  
"Really? I don't remember having a ring, so I obviously took it off before the accident, but why?"   
  
She sounded Columbo or Ironside, she just didn't know it. She made a good point though. The wheels in his mind where beginning to turn. Maybe they'd had a fight and she'd taken it off before she left the hotel. Randy would of picked it up though. It was his way of marking Alex.   
  
"Maybe it fell of somewhere."   
  
"I'm not suppose to be with him."   
  
She didn't say it, but she didn't need to or want to. They both knew what she meant, but if neither of them said it they could deny it later. John took hold of her hands.   
  
"Alex. Don't do anything right now. You might regret it later."   
  
"But what if I regret not doing anything now?"   
  
"There's always tomorrow. Don't worry about you and anybody else right now, just think about you Alex because you are the most important thing in all of this."   
  
She smiled. "I think you're the first person to say that you know. Have I been here before?"   
  
"Yeah, but not for awhile."   
  
"I thought so." She said. "She helped with this garden didn't she? Your ex."   
  
"How did you know?''   
  
"You can just tell." And that was the end of that.

* * *

Alex didn't call Randy, but he turned up at the house just after seven. She watched him get out the car and stride towards the door through the window. She made no move to answer it when he rang the bell, but rushed out behind John to see what he wanted.   
  
"Can I please speak to Alex alone?'' He asked, addressing John as though he was a bank manager.   
  
"Whatever you have to say to me you can say in front of John." Alex replied.   
  
Randy didn't like the idea, that much was obvious, but it didn't stop him from talking.   
  
"Can you please come home?"   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Because you belong there. It's your home where you live."   
  
Alex pursed her lips and thought about it. "No."   
  
"What? Alex this is stupid."   
  
She shook her head. "No Randy. I'm sorry but right now I can't be there. I need space."   
  
"Space from your life or space from me?"   
  
"Both!"   
  
Randy looked away from Alex and to John. "This is your fault. You've told her haven't you?"   
  
"Told me what?" Alex demanded and Randy quickly shut his mouth. "This was my decision and it's only for awhile, now if you could just go please."   
  
He nodded and turned to head back to the car. John shut the door and Alex was right behind him with her hands on her hips.   
  
"Tell me what?"  
  
"Now isn't the best time."   
  
He tried to move past her but Alex wasn't budging and although he could of picked her up and thrown her over his shoulder, he didn't.   
  
"See these?'' Alex asked pointing to her scars. "This is like someone's ideas of a joke. you know smash up her face and screw with her life. Only I don't find it very fucking funny and I'm quickly losing my temper. So if you're hiding something, anything, from me I want to know now!"   
  
"Alex....."   
  
"Do not give me any of your I'm trying to protect you or whatever bullshit. You will tell me and you will tell me now damn it!"   
  
This was different from all those other times he had wanted to tell her. Alex was asking. She was basically saying 'tell me that we where together'. He just couldn't though. Now wasn't the right time. John would tell her, he really would. Not today.   
  
"Alex, listen to me, you're right, there is something you don't know. Really now isn't the right time, but it will be soon. What you need to do is go home to your husband. Not because you need him but because he needs you. He always has."   
  
"When will you tell me?"   
  
"Soon. Just not today." 


	12. Underneath It All

Chapter 12: Underneath It All

Alex felt like a defeated soilder returning to Randy. It was like she'd put up such a strong fight and been so ademant that she wasn't going back and it had all been for nothing. She felt like a fool. Randy seemed just as surprised when she walked through the front door and muttered that she was back. Alex went straight upstairs, she just wanted to be alone, but Randy followed and stood in the doorway while she disappeared into the closet to change.  
  
"Why are you back? Not that I'm not happy, I was just wondering."  
  
"I just am." Her voice said from inside the closet.  
  
She came out buttoning up a shirt and tugging down the edges.  
  
"Why are you so desperate to hold onto me?" She asked suddenly.  
  
He was taken back. "Because you're my wife."  
  
"You are so possesive. Especially when I'm with John or Torrie. It's like you're scared I'm going to run off or something."  
  
"I don't want you to get...."  
  
"Confused?" She finished. "Too late. I might be the only one who sees it but it's definatly there."  
  
Alex turned away from him and couldn't help herself. "I've got to tell you Randy. You're holding onto smoke. It's just slipping through your fingers."  
  
"What are you talking about?" he asked, feeling a stab of panic in his stomach.  
  
"You're clinging so badly to something, or rather someone who isn't there. Me, what is the point? And don't start with all this 'you're my wife' crap."  
  
"Alex, you know why."  
  
"Because you love me?"  
  
That was it, the anger that had boiled over a few days before was there again. Her face was red and she went wild.  
  
"Newsflash Randy! I don't love you! Got that! I am not in love with you and I don't want to be here with you!"  
  
She knocked the contents off the top of the chest of drawers to her side and screamed. When she lunged for the photographs sitting on the shelf Randy grabbed hold of her by the waist and pulled her back. She struggled against him.  
  
"Get off me!" She howled and then she was crying. Dropping to her kness and crying. Randy pulled her towards him.  
  
"I don't know what to do." Alex sobbed. "I don't know what's going on."  
  
"It'll be alright, you just need to give it time."  
  
She pushed him off her and shuffled closer to the wall, turning away from him so he couldn't see her. She banged her head against the wall a couple of times and Randy pulled her back.  
  
"You're going to hurt yourself." he told her.  
  
"I'm not doing any good here."  
  
Randy didn't say anything, but Alex remembered what John had said early, about how Randy had always needed her more then she needed him. what the hell was going on? Alex was beginning to think that even before the accident she wasn't sure what kind of life she was living. She had to make a choice, she could carry on this pointless battle for her old self or she could start over again the way she wanted.  
  
_What are you going to do?_ the inner voice asked.  
  
"Randy, I think we should go away somewhere, away from this place."  
  
"Why? This is where......"  
  
"Whatever you're going to say, you should say in the past tense Randy. Let's just go away together."  
  
_Alex what are you doing?  
_  
No reply.  
  
_Alex?_  
  
Still nothing. Randy was hugging her. His main concern wasn't why she had changed so quickly, it was where they could go.  
  
_Alexandra, what is this about?_


	13. The Last Goodbye

Chapter 13: The Last Goodbye  
  
One week later John Cena arrived at Alex's house after his company being requested that night after a phone call from Alex a few days earlier. The music was already blazing and when he stepped inside he found most of the WWE roster there. What was going on? Trish greeted him first with a wide smile.  
  
"Hey John. Can you believe how many people turned up tonight? It's amazing how many people flew out here just for this!"  
  
"What is this?" John shouted over the music.  
  
''A party for Alex."  
  
"And where is she?"  
  
"Kitchen."  
  
John thanked her and pushed through the vast amount of people squashed into such a small space. It reminded him of that night he'd stood outside her house telling her he was sorry. John saw her stood at the opposite end to him, looking better then she had in months, talking happily to Chris Irvine. now was the time to tell her, he'd promised he would and he was going to keep that promise. Before he could get any closer to her, Randy appeared and pushed him back slightly.  
  
"John, nice to see you."  
  
He had a strange smile on his face.  
  
"Hey, I just thought I'd say hi to Alex."  
  
"Not now. She's talking. Leave her. Go get a drink or something."  
  
Randy didn't budge and he had no other choice but to turn around and head back into the living room, where he was quickly drawn into a conversation with Eddie. For the next hour or so all he heard was how great Alex looked and how sad it was. Everyone seemed to to think she was breezing through the whole thing. When John saw Alex, Randy wasn't far behind, pushing him away, telling her to leave her for awhile and go get another drink. John obliged and by the time another ninety minutes had past he was beginning to feel the alcohol's effects. The music was turned off, but you could hardly tell over the babble of voices.  
  
"Excuse me! Hey everyone! Shut up!"  
  
Randy's voice hushed the guests and they all turned to where he stood with Alex.  
  
"The reason you're all here tonight is for my lovely wife Alexandra who has battled her way through so much for the past few months. She's been so brave and I think we should all toast her."  
  
Everyone raised their glasses and Alex hid her head in embarressment.  
  
"Also, this is a goodbye, for awhile at least. Vince is releasing me from my contract for six months so me and Alex can start a new life together in Tornoto. We leave in a few days."  
  
There where cheers, but not from John. He didn't raise his glass again, he averted his eyes when Randy kissed her and slipped out the front door. She was leaving, that was it. After fighting everything for so long it was over. He never really though he'd lost Alex, not even when she first left him, at least not deep down. But this was really it and John couldn't believe it. There where quick footsteps behind him.  
  
"John! Hey John!"  
  
He stopped and Alex ran up to him. She looked pissed off.  
  
"Where are you going?" she asked.  
  
"Home."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because."  
  
"Because you've had enough of ignoring me all night so now you're running off home?"  
  
He shook his head, his mind foggy. "No."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
_Tell her._

_

* * *

_  
Randy's eyes had scanned the room everyway possible. Up and down, side to side, diagonally. But he couldn't see Alex. He was beginning to think that she had drank too much and was upstairs throwing up, but he'd only seen her drink two glasses of champagne and she seemed perfectly fine. His wife had disappeared.  
  
"Eddie!" Randy called as Eddie brushed past him. "Have you seen Alex?"  
  
"She's ran outside after someone. John I think."  
  
Randy's heart stopped.  
  
"John?" Trish's voice asked. "But why....."  
  
She had drawn her own conclusions and it was like a riptide of rumour suddenly crasdhing over the room. Randy couldn't hear them over the buzzing in his ears. He left the house and like teenagers on their way to watch a fight, other's followed.

* * *

Alex was pacing the same small spot, motioning a lot with her hands like she use to do and talking to everything around her besides John.  
  
"You know I don't understand you. First you where like my best friend, then came the cryptic messages and now this. What the hell is going on with you?"  
  
"Me? What's going on with you?"  
  
The semi state of drunkeness he was in had given him a new found confidence. "One day you don't want to be anywhere near Randy and now you're moving to Canada with him?"  
  
"I had to make a decision John. I could keep trying to be who you all want me to be, or I could do things I want."  
  
"But you didn't want to be with Randy! You told me!" He shouted.  
  
Alex rolled her eyes. "Well now I do John! Can't a girl change her mind?"  
  
"What if you change your mind in Canada? What then?"  
  
"I won't. Why are you so bothered by this. You are suppose to stand by me. Isn't that what friends do? Not ignore other people all night!"  
  
"I wasn't ignoring you." John hissed at her.  
  
"You know what? You are so over the place that you are more lost then me John, by far. I may not know where I've been, but you don't even know where you're going!"  
  
"And you do? That's right. Canada!"  
  
"Where's the 'good for you Alex, good luck' speech that you should be giving me?"  
  
Alex walked up to him and pushed him. "Why can't you just be glad for me? What is your problem?" "My problem Alex is this. I'm in love with you!"  
  
She stopped breathing.  
  
"That's right Alex I'm madly in love with you. That girl in my story, my ex, that was you. You love me too, you told me that you did on your wedding night. I could't tell you before because you where with Randy, but I'll tell you now. Alex I love you!"  
  
The collective intake of breath came from behind Alex. From Randy and the people behind her.  
  
"What?" he demanded.  
  
John looked at him and then back at Alex who looked so stunned there weren't words for it.  
  
"I'm in love with you Alex."  
  
A/N: You lucky peeps! Two chapters and this is what you have all wanted isn't it??? I think another three chapters and that'll be it! Hope you're enjoying this so far! -Kiera


	14. All You Need Is

A/N: Wow! I can't believe the amount of reviews! I don't think I've got more then three reviews for a sequel!One more chapter to go! Enjoy-Kiera  
  
Chapter 14: All You Need Is  
  
Alex began to laugh, huge fits of giggles that she was unable to control and that no-one else shared. They stopped abruptly when she turned to John, her face twisted in anger and screamed:  
  
"What?! You......why couldn't you tell me before? When I was sat in front of you telling you that I had a feeling I should of been with someone else!?"  
  
He shrugged and she laughed again and shook her head.  
  
"I had a feeling you know. I just knew that there was something between me and you."  
  
"You don't have to go to Canada." John told her. "You can come home with me. We're suppose to be together. Not even losing you're memory could stop you knowing about us."  
  
"Why wasn't I with you?'' Alex asked him. "If we where so in love why didn't I marry you instead of Randy?"  
  
Randy pushed his way in front of Alex and John, looking at John with a hatered he never thought possible for a person.  
  
"Do you want to know why Alex?" he roared. "The reason you two lovebirds aren't together, the reason you left him is because John cheated on you. He loved you so much he slept with someone else and you couldn't trust him. So you married me, a real man."  
  
Alex frowned and looked past Randy at John. "Is this true? Is that why I left you?"  
  
"Yes, but...."  
  
"Yes? Yes you cheated on me?"  
  
Randy was smiling.  
  
"Yes Alex. But when you married him you weren't angry with me anymore. I love you so much that I haven't even dated anyone else since you left. You told me all you wanted was an aplogy, so I apologised and for some reason it still didn't matter."  
  
"Because he lied to you." Randy told her. "He lied to you and he betray you. I love you."  
  
"But you don't love him. You love me. Just because I made one mistake doesn't mean I will again. I have spent the last fourteen months fighting for you."  
  
"And he lost. You saw right through him. We belong together."  
  
Alex pushed her hair back and traced the scars on her face. This was too much. Her, John, Randy, this, here, with an audience who all seemed to be hanging on every word. What did this mean? John's cheating had obviously hurt her enough for her to leave him and not go back, despite loving him. But what now? This was a different time, a different place and she was a different person. Did that matter?  
  
"You two are idiots! You keep telling me what I want or what I should do. Maybe I don't want to be either of you!"  
  
Alex turned on her heel, pushed her way through the people and walked back to the house. John called her name and ran after her, but Randy grabbed him.  
  
"Stay away from her." he hissed.  
  
But they both followed her, behind the crowd of people who'd watched the whole thing. Torrie, who'd been waiting at the house saw her coming and Alex grabbed her by the arm and dragged her upstairs. John and Randy arrived at the same time just minutes later. They both fought to get up the stairs at the same time.  
  
"You've been waiting for this!" Randy said to John as he pushed him against the wall. "You've been manipulating her this whole time."  
  
"Get real. I'm the only person whose stood by her."  
  
"She's my wife."  
  
"She's in love with me."  
  
Then the fighting started.  
  
To drown out the sounds of fighting downstairs, Torrie turned on the radio.Alex was far too calm for Torrie's liking, especially after she'd heard all about her outbursts.  
  
"Is it all true?' she asked Torrie.  
  
"What ? That John cheated, you left and then married Randy though you where in love with John. Yeah, it's true."  
  
"You make it sound so insignificant. What should I do?"  
  
"I don't know. You wouldn't be with John because you couldn't trust him."  
  
"But he's been with me all the way through this. I love John but I'm not with him because he cheated. I don't love Randy but I'm with him because he treats me like a Queen."  
  
Alex sat down on the edge of the bed. "I'm surprised my head didn't explode."  
  
"You don't need this right now do you? After everything you've been through, I mean....."  
  
"I think I've always known." Alex interrupted. "About me and John. It's always been there, deep down."  
  
"Don't you think that even if losing your memory can't stop you loving John, then that's a sign?"  
  
"I don't love John, I just....."  
  
There was another crash, Torrie groaned and highered up the volume of the radio. Alex lay down on the bed and shut her eyes.  
  
_There's nothing you can do that can't be done _

_There's nothing you can sing that can't be sung _

_There's nothing you can say, but you can learn how to play the game _

_It's easy  
  
All you need is love _

_All you need is love _

_All you need is love _

_Love _

_Love is all you need_  
  
Alex sat bolt upright and stared at the radio as though it had grown a face and started speaking french.  
  
"What?'' Torrie asked, failing to see what was so amazing.  
  
"Torrie I have to go. If they come upstairs tell Randy I've locked myself in the bathroom."  
  
Alex was up and opening the window.  
  
"What? Where are you going? Randy? What about John?"  
  
But the answer was perfectly clear. Torrie could hardly believe that Alex was climbing out the window in the midst of all this chaos. Not so long ago, Alexandra Orton would never have attempted this. But climbing out the window was Alexandra Springer, she may have not have all the pages in her book, but right now she had a fair idea of where the plot was going.


	15. Everytime

A/N: Here you go, the end! Thank you so much to everyone whose reviewed and especially those who have reviewed every chapter of both stories, you where so amazing to do so. This isn't the best chapter but I'm no good at this sort of stuff. Also if anyone' s interested in joining a new fanfic site e- mail me at and I'll explain all. Thank you once again and as always enjoy!-Kiera  
  
Chapter 15: Everytime John arrived home an hour later. His head was pounding and his shirt was ripped. They'd even fought as they stood outside the bathroom. When Randy eventually got bored of waiting and was about to break down the door, Torrie told them she had left and wasn't sure where she'd gone. What did it matter now? John couldn't fight forever. It seemed Randy could and maybe that was why he should be with Alex. He knew that if Randy found her, she'd be halfway to Canada by tomorrow morning. He'd probably never see her again.  
  
"I wondered when you'd be home."  
  
Talk about irony. Alex was right there, sitting on the doorstep.  
  
"Where have you been?"  
  
"Thinking." She replied. "About everything that happened tonight."  
  
"Sorry about that."  
  
"You told me the truth, all of it and that was pretty brave. I just don't get why you didn't tell me sooner."  
  
The only explination that John could come up with was fear. He'd been terrified of telling her incase she laughed in his face, or hated him all over again. He sat next to her.  
  
"I understood why you wouldn't come back and why you married Randy and I understand if you go to Canada with him. But I don't want you to. I'll always love you Alex. If you fall apart I'll be there putting you back together."  
  
"You already did." She said with a small laugh. "I love you too and I guess I always have."  
  
"Leave him." John said suddenly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's the one thing I neer, ever asked you to do. "  
  
"John, you're asking me to leave......" She stopped.  
  
"I need you Alex. It doesn't matter what's happened, all you need is love. Right? That's what you said yourself."  
  
She seemed to think it over for a very long time.Replaying every single thing that had happened ever since she had woken up as a stranger in a hospital.  
  
"You said Randy needs me and he does."  
  
"He'll survive without you.  
  
"So will you."  
  
John shook his head. He wasn't prepared to lose her again.  
  
"I don't think I will. Not after coming so close again."  
  
Alex honestly believed him. She just knew that John really wouldn't be able to go on without her.  
  
"Don't try and guilt me into staying."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Maybe walking away wasn't such a great idea in the first place. If I stay......."  
  
"If you stay here with me I'll marry you." John jumped in. "You'll never have to live another day without knowing how much I love you and you won't ever believe you've made a mistake."  
  
She nodded and then shook her head before covering her face with her hands.  
  
"I'm not the same person. It's not right."  
  
John tugged her hands away and ran his fingers over the scar by her lips.  
  
"It doesn't matter. I love who you where then and I love who you are now."  
  
Alex kissed him. To her, it was her first kiss. That's what it was like. She was full of nerves when she did it, but they quickly subsided. John was desperatly trying to fight the feeling that this was a goodbye kiss. She pulled back, the tears in her eyes didn't help.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Yes? Yes what?"  
  
"Yes I'll stay. I'll marry you, I'll be your wife and everyday, everytime you tell me that you love me, I'll say it right back."  
  
"You don't have to."  
  
His heart felt like it was going to explode and he couldn't quiet believe what he was hearing.  
  
"I do. The first and only thing I've wanted since this all started is you."  
  
John wanted to laugh and scream. A bubbling excitment was forming in his stomach. He wanted to grab hold of Alex and never let her go again.  
  
"And now I've got you." She said.  
  
"You've always had me. The problem was I didn't have you."  
  
But now he did. 


End file.
